Shadow Pokemon reborn
by Spartan2ii
Summary: Cipher is back! After losing all their data they had to start again, but after a few years they have finally made another shadow Pokemon. They aren't attacking the Orre region anymore, but now the Sinnoh. Also, it will inclde the admins from XD.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Note: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Few years before this has ever happened**

Three unknown people were towering over a new-born. "He looks so much like you."

"Yep"

"And you will be his godfather"

"Wait what I'm not even related"

"You don't have to be"

"Oh wait you're right"

Prologue

People could be seen taking notes on this tube in the middle of the lab. It was very dark and you could barely make out movements of what was inside that tube of theirs. After, a few minutes though seemed what was like hours something happened (duh). The lab room as suddenly illuminated with a blinding light that made the lab people close their eyes. After a few seconds the light faded and inside was a Pokemon. Though it was not acting like one it had a shadowy aura that most people couldn't see and it was acting differently it was trying to destroy the cage with attacks not usually known by Pokemon. "YES THE WE HAVE MADE IT! WE HAVE MADE OUR FIRST SHADOW POKEMON!"

**In another land far away**

Here you go son this is for your 10th birthday. The mom gave his son a necklace that he had never seen before it was a diamond carved into a Pokemon he never had seen or heard of before. The dad gave his son a box and the sun opened the box to see what was inside. He widened his eyes when he saw what was inside. "Vee."

My note

**I don't own Pokemon… that is it lol.**


	2. Michael Starts his adventure

**I don't own Pokemon. **

In another news: Thanks Sparkly Emerald for your review I'll just make everything more clearer from now on D. I won't go by the games rules so all Pokemon can learn more than four attacks and Pokemon that need to evolve by trading DO NOT.

**Start of story:**

"Eevee use quick attack then bite!" The trainers Eevee went into a dash like run and bit onto the Shinx.

The Shinx yowled in pain and fainted onto the ground. "Shinx return DAMN…" The trainer left in disgust as the other just watched. Then suddenly he heard a voice, he turned around to see who it was and saw his friend aii..ummmm..uhhh.uhh..uhh

"MARK you newb you forgot my name." YOU DARE CALL ME A NEWB FEEL MY WRATH! A strike of lightning came from out of nowhere and hit Mark. BULLSEYE D! Michael (and no this is not the Michael from the XD series) watched as his friend got hit by a strike of lightning…again… on a clear and sunny day. His mental case friend jumped up as if nothing happened and ran torward Michael (lol M&M) "Hey I found this really strong trainer for you knowing that you are the strongest trainer around I guess that might actually be a challenge for you." "Okay" "See ya in a bit" Wait you didn't even tell me where he/she was… Michael muttered. Michael just walked around to a place where not many people as in kids were cuz that's where his mental friend would be. After a few minutes he finally found him. He was waiting for Michael to get there and rather impatiently two. Anyway…

"Hey.. I heard that you are the strongest trainer around which I find unlikely because I am here and you're a runt" STUCK UP BRAT "Hey who said that" ME "Who's me?" ME CHOOB I AM THE MIGHTY SPARTAN MUHAHAHAHAHA. "Well okay better get this started then. Go Shinx!" Out came a cute little fox

"Ok Eevee you're up" The Eevee went up because it doesn't like being kept in a pokeball and almost destroyed it when Michael once had tried to return it. "This is going to be like all times use quick attack then bite!"

"Dodge"

The trainer smirked, but it didn't last long when the Eevee changed direction scoring a direct hit.

"Heh not too bad, but lets see how you do against this one!"

He sent out another Shinx, but to Michael it looked different it had a shadowy aura around it. Michael asked uh umm oh yeah Mark if he is seeing anything wrong with the Shinx, but he replied no. There must be something going on now with my eyes now. "Okay use quick attack then bite again!" VEE. Eevee once again ran out towards the abnormal Shinx and tried to bite it, but the Shinx dodged it. Use shadow blitz! SHI Shinx's aura had become much bigger and enveloped its whole body it turned around and tackled Eevee. Eevee you okay? VEE. Okay let's do a quick attack then bite again! Eevee ran again towards the Shinx, but managed to bite it almost knocking it out, but before Eevee could attack again a Pokeball flew by and hit Shinx on the head capturing it. "Noooo my Shinx!" He ran off. I turned around to see who had thrown the Pokeball it was none other than my dad! "Hey isn't catching other peoples Pokemon against the law?" "Yes but what you saw was no ordinary Pokemon it was a shadow Pokemon it has attacks that aren't normally learned by regular Pokemon and the attack other trainers on purpose without hesitation the only way to make them come back to normal is to spend time with them and battle with them, but what I don't get is why they are here."

''Michael let's go" "K dad" They went home(duh) and ate dinner the whole time I was watching dad cuz he looked like he was thinking about something. My mom was also watching worried. Finally, he said "I thought that this was far enough I thought that after Michael had defeated them they would finally give up. (Me?) Michael thought. But they didn't they have come back and are now targeting the Sinnoh region for who knows why. I have finally made up my mind Michael it is about time you know who we really are."

Who he really is? Michael thought. "I am Wes the first hero of the Orre region I was the first to free the Orre from an evil organization called Cipher. (Cipher)? I have snagged their shadow Pokemon and defeated their boss, but when they came again another kid about your age had defeated them again. I had thought that moving to a far away place would keep those bastards away from us, but it was wrong, so Michael would you help us take them on this time for I am too old and I don't know where the hell Michael is. This quest will be dangerous for all your enemies will try to kill you and they will all have Pokemon like you have seen today. I know you have wanted to go on an adventure ever since you got that Eevee of yours and this is the perfect time to go. I have already talked with Rui your mom just incase this ever happened so there will be nothing from her."

"Okay!" "Wow what the hell I just gave that long useless speech and the kid only took a second to answer." "Ok, but first I will have to test your strength in a Pokemon battle. Michael nodded. They went outside into the backyard and battled. "Go Umbreon and Espeon I choose you!" Go Eevee!" "You only have to beat at least one of them to pass." BEACAUSE I AM A LAZY ARSE I AM NOT GOING TO LIST ALL THAT ATTACK DODGE. ALL I AM GONNA SAY IS THAT UMBREON ACCIDENTLY HITS ESPEON AND MICHAEL WINS.

"Well done Michael you beat me now we have to get you ready for your adventure, but first I will give you the key item to one of the Eevees evolution. He laid out a moon shard, sun shard, fire stone, water stone, thunderstone, part of a mossy rock, and part of an icy rock. Just when Michael was going to choose his Eevee leapt out and touched the sun shard. Then something amazing happened it was glowing white and then it evolved into a shiny Espeon. "Well I guess Eevee did it for me I guess, but I never knew it was a shiny Eevee." "Okay I will give you 5 Pokeballs, some money, potions and other things you need to live and you're ready to go." After an hour or so Michael was ready to go. "Michael I also put that Shinx in your bag and took out a Pokeball because I thought you could have more that one Pokemon and start purifying for I am too old. I also wish I could accompany you, but I am again too old so I have a friend for you your friend aiii..ummmm….uhhhh" "MARK DAMN IT!" "Yeah so anyway have a nice journey" Wes dashed off back into his house and leaving the two kids behind. "I guess it's time to go" "Wait I don't even have a Pokemon yet." "Oh yeah right go and get one quickly then." "His friend dashed off and then after an hour came back with a Turtwig. "Okay let's go!"

**My Notes:**

Whew longest piece of writing ever written oh and next time I will be putting talking in italics. Also, sometime or later I might put why Mark was allowed to go on this adventure.

Fin


	3. FIller

Ok right now I know I haven't updated in a very long time. The reason behind that is…dadadaDA writers block! We have a winner! Have a cookie. Right so this chapter is going to be about the first chapter because not many people know what I am writing. Ok off with my ranting and on to the story thingie.

Right so ummm the first paragraph thingie was supposed to be about the main character getting born. The thing about the godfather suddenly well I had no other idea.

The second paragraph was all about them making a new shadow pokemon which was about 10 years after the main character was born. At the same time he got an Eevee as a birthday present. After about two years which is when the story takes place. That is when the main character and his bud go to whatever they were supposed to do.

Ok right that is done and I might make a new story with random stuff happening with all the anime/cartoons/games/books I read/play. Right I doubt I will update THIS story in a long time


End file.
